Dragonball XU Transformations
These are the transformations found in Dragonball XU that didn't happen in Z Super Sayan 4 Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were all able to reach this transformation. Great ape/Golden Great ape Trunks and Goten commonly transformed into Great apes in order to mess around with their Dads. They were able to change because they didn't have their tails removed in this universe. Legendary Great ape This is a transformation belonging to Broly. It is much larger than a normal great ape and the fur is yellow with a slight greenish tinge. This form was revealed when he escaped from hell because of Janemba. True Legendary Super Sayan This a transformation belonging Broly. It is possible that this is the form taken by the orgenal super sayan. It combines the power of a legendary super sayan and a super sayan 4. It looks like SS4 only much larger and with wild brown hair. This form was revealed when he escaped from hell because of Janemba. Ultimate Cell This is the form Perfect Cell takes after absorbing android #20 (Dr. Gero). It now has a smoother body texture, sharp blades sticking out of the arms and legs, and a different appearence for the head and face. It now has the ability to absorb energy. Ultimate Android #13 This is the form Super #13 takes after absorbing the parts of #16 and #19. It is slightly larger that before and has purple hair resebling SS3 and dark green skin. It is amost indestructable. It can absorb energy. The only weakness is that its huge power can cause it to malfuntion, especially if it tries to attack and absorb at the same time, resulting in a short curcit effect. King Cold's transformations King Cold has all of the same transformation as freiza. He revealed his transformation abilities after escaping from hell because of Janemba. His forms are all much larger than freiza's and has slightly different coloration. His final form is powerful enough to fight evenly with a majin buu clone. Mega Buu The is the form taken by the Fat Buu after absorbing Krillin and Yamcha. He becomes much more inteligent and clever in this form and has several new techniques that combine the skills he inherited from his absorbees. His ultimate move is call Multiple Spirit Disc, which is when when he creates up to ten distructo discs and controls each one with a different finger. This form is looks likes super buu only more friendly. Janembuu A Majin buu clone absorbed Janemba and therefore gained his realty warping ablities. He sent an army of copies of himself out to search for more beings to absorb. His only real weakens is his low inteligence, which his how Mega Buu was able to fight with him evenly. He reasembles a cross between Super Jamemba and Kid buu. Ultimate Buu Mega Buu and Janembuu fought an extremely long battle that ended when the two of them accidently became murged together. The resulting being was extremely confused at first, and as a rusult the reality warping power went out of control. He was banished to another dimention, but escaped later. Baby Buu Baby possess a majin buu clone. His apearence changed as he contiuned to absorb more energy. In his final form he looked like super buu wearing baby armor. Buubidi Buubidi was a majin buu clone who absorbed bibidi and babidi. He gain increaced inteligence and the abiltity to cast spells, including the majin mind control spell. Majin Bojack, Majin Cooler, Majin Garlic and Majin Garlic Junior These beings along with their lackies were all mind controled by Buubidi and gained increased power as a result. Cold buu and Broly buu. Majin buu Clones who absorbe King cold and Broly. Both of them are extremely muscular. Giant buu The rusult of five majin buu clones murging together. Major spoiler warning!!! The King of Demon Rulers The King of demon Rulers went through several transformations as he absorbed more and more negative energy. In is first form he is looks just like the other demon rulers only more menancing. This form has twice the power of omega shenron only without the elemental powers. During his battle with Majin Buu and Cell, he took energy from his remaining minions and transformed into a larger form will large claws and spikes sticking out of the body. After completetly absorbing all of Janemba's energy, he grew larger and took on armored form, and gained janemba's reality warping powers, as well has his weakness to insults. After he shed the armor it revealed a hideous mutated form underneath. This form then escaped to hell, where he then took energy from the prizoners, and grew into an even larger more hidious form. He reached an ultimate state after he swallowed omega shenron, gaining his energy and elemental powers, and growing bigger again, now the size of a sky scraper. He weekness in this form is that he become very slow in this form and has very poor control over his energy, his power contantly leeks out of his body. Nova shenron managed to escape from inside of his body since his energy couldn't be absorbed. The rest of the dragonballs were torn out of his body one by one, removing his elemental powers and causing him to shrink. His shrunken form end up being just as dangerous with more speed and better control. This shrunken form was distroyed by a spirit bomb. However, he still was able to survive, as the spirit bomb only distroyed his outer shell. The final form underneath turned out to be even more dangers because even though he had lost most of his power, including the janemba abiltities, he still had a huge amount of power left, and was no longer inhibited by his huge size and poor control. This last form looks similar to his first form, only with five times as much energy. Category:Lists